The Degrassi Pokémon League
by KittenInAPool
Summary: When Maya starts her journey to become a Pokémon trainer. With Vulpix by her side, she meets some new faces and battles her way through some strange situations. Degrassi/Pokémon Crossover! READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


**This is VERY different than my other stories. Well, let me start with I FUCKING LOVE POKÉMON! I was born right before it started so I've literally grown up with it. So it's a huge obsession of mine.**

**But I had this dream where the Degrassi characters were in Pokémon, so I decided to write a crossover fanfiction of it. I'm posting this, and if I get positive feedback I'll write another one. So each chapter will be like a different episode pretty much. That is if you all would want me to continue this. If I do continue it, I'm hoping to get EVERY Degrassi Character of at least season 11 in here. Maybe a special cameo by others from time to time. ;D**

**Something you'd all like to know: **

**All the stories from the actual show, just ignore. Anything you need to know that connects with the show Degrassi, I will explain within the story.**

**Instead of the "Kanto" or "Johto", etc. it'll be The Degrassi League. So it's an entirely new place, new made up cities. And I'm not going to even try to make them sound Japanese. XD **

**I will not be making up any Pokémon, even any legendary Pokémon I want to use will just be in Degrassi. However there is a huge mix of the types of Pokémon in "Degrassi". So it'll have Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. I'm not the biggest fan of the newest Pokémon unless I just feel like it; I'll throw them in too. Because fuck it, this is my story! **

**And finally, I hope you all like it. And don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Maya…are you sure you don't want to stick around? I mean it can get really dangerous out there," Katie said with concern to her baby sister.

"Katie, I'll be fine. You know I always wanted to do this. It's been my dream ever since I was a kid," Maya said folding clothes into her backpack, along with other essentials.

"I know…But you're for sure, for sure?"

Maya zipped her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she faced her sister. "Sis, I know you want me to become a gym leader like you, but I want to be a trainer. I want to be the master of the Degrassi League. I should have started training when I was ten. Now I'm four years behind. And nothing you say will stop me!" She shouted with enthusiasm which stirred Katie up in a chuckle.

"With that enthusiasm I bet you'll do fine. Why not you try the contests too while you're on your journey? Those can be really fun."

A Vulpix ran into the room, fur damp, and leaped up onto Maya's shoulders growling at the Wartortle that chased her in. The Wartortle chortled as he walked out the room. Vulpix shook her fur getting Maya a little wet. "Plus, you and Vulpix are like a dream team. You two will single handedly takeover all of Degrassi. And her Fire Spin is so powerful. Learn to perfect it; you could be getting some high scores from the Judges."

Vulpix jumped onto the couch and shook one more time, before giving the girls an innocent look that made the two of them giggle. "I'll have to think about that." There was moment of silence after and Maya wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you Katie."

"Oh Maya-bug. I'm going to miss you too." When they pulled away, Maya had a smile on her face, but was still wiping a tear from her eye. "But hey,"-she held tight of Maya's hands-"Promise me when you get strong enough you'll come battle me to get a badge."

"I promise!" A huge grin appeared on Maya's face, before giving one more goodbye hug.

"Well you better take off now if you want to see Professor Simpson and make it out of the woods before dark," Katie said brushing her hair out of her face.

She walked to the doorway, turning around to call Vulpix over and one last wave goodbye to her sister and with that she left her home.

XXX

The automatic doors opened for Maya as Vulpix followed behind her. She looked around the lab to see documents and plaques covering the walls and shelves. Suddenly a large Kingler ran in front of her, making her and Vulpix jump, holding each other in alarm.

"Oh Maya! I didn't realize you were here. Sorry I was busy helping a new intern of mine tend to an Absol," Professor Simpson said as he walked down the metal stairs.

"You have an Absol here?" Maya asked excited, as Vulpix curled up in her arms too scared to be set on the floor again.

"Yes. Would you like to see it? It's in the corral."

Maya nodded, squeezing Vulpix as she followed Simpson outside, which opened up to more than just a corral like Maya was expecting. It was an entire biome in one giant backyard. Water areas for water Pokémon, desert areas for desert Pokémon, etc. And it seemed like all the, what had to be hundreds, Pokémon coexisting in this area.

She was so astounded she had to have Professor Simpson call her over to get her attention again. As she walked over with Vulpix dangling from her arms, she saw the Absol trying to be fed by a young boy. "This is Absol, or preferably goes by the name Alexis."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah. One trainer of mine caught this girl a little over a year ago and named it after some band name Alexis's Flames or—"

"Alexisonfire!"

"That's right! Yeah well, she's gotten quite sick lately. But Nurse Oh is on her way to figure out what's wrong with her."

Maya stared at the sick looking Absol. "Who's the guy? The trainer?"

"Oh, his name is Eli Goldsworthy. He used to be from here until his family moved after he started his training. I gave him his first Pokémon six years ago when he started his journey. Do you know him? "

"Can't say I do." She shrugged.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Maya, I want you to meet my assistant Connor." They shook hands and smiled once he stood up.

"Is that your Vulpix? We don't usually get Vulpixes around here. May I see her?" Vulpix immediately jumped into his arms when Connor asked to see her.

Maya chuckled at Vulpix playing with Connor and interacting with the Absol, Alexis.

"Have you never seen an Absol before?" Professor Simpson asked. "I feel like you would have seen a lot of Pokémon, being your sister's the gym leader."

"You'd think that. But I'm not a huge fan of just sitting and watching battles. I'd much rather be in them. And since I'd rather prove myself in a battle rather than test someone else, that's why I wanted to become a trainer."

"Strange. A lot of trainers I know inspire to be a gym leader someday. Well then let's get back on track," Professor Simpson said, as him and Maya started to stray from Connor, Vulpix, and Alexis. "So this is where I'll keep your Pokémon whenever you don't want it to be your current six at the time. You'll be able to switch out your Pokémon whenever you want, just by a call at any Pokémon Center."

Vulpix started to follow them when they headed back inside. Simpson started to scrimmage threw different areas of the lab, until he returned with items he handed to Maya as he explained them. "This is your Pokédex, it will tell you anything you need to know about any Pokémon you happen to come across. You're free handful of six Pokéballs. When you run out, you can buy some at any Pokémart. And you have a PokéNav, right? You might need it to get out of these woods." Maya smiled with a nod, before Professor Simpson registered himself in her PokéNav. Vulpix jumped on top of her backpack and leaned over her shoulder. And Professor Simpson returned the device, "There now you can call me whenever you need me. But you better leave now. The woods can get pretty dangerous at night."

"Yes sir. Thank you very much for your help." Maya waved goodbye with a smile as she ran out of the lab, and out of her hometown to start her new adventure as a Pokémon Trainer.

XXX

The sunset shined through the trees of the woods, as Maya kept confusingly staring at the map on her PokéNav, talking to Vulpix, walking beside her. "Crap! We're lost Vulpix, and it's almost nighttime!" She leaned against a tree sliding to the ground, burying her face into her palms. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I can't even get us out these stupid woods. I can't do anything right! What's wrong with me?"

Vulpix sauntered over, stretching up to lick her cheek. Maya looked up and hugged Vulpix. "I'll get us out of here." She took a moment to nuzzle her nose into her fur before there was a loud hissing noise.

Maya jumped grasping Vulpix in fear, looking around in the nearly darkness for what made the sound. She yanked her backpack around to her side digging around in it until she found her flashlight and turned it on, waving it around. Suddenly, giant golden eyes got caught in the light, making her jump. She pulled out her Pokédex, the Pokédex spoke in a computerized womanly voice saying, "Ekans. A Poison, Snake-Type Pokémon. It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole."

The Pokémon hissed again, causing Maya to jump to her feet so quickly she dropped the flashlight and Pokédex. The skies were now dark, from the clouds covering what was left of the sunset. She crouched down to feel the ground for her stuff when Vulpix jumped in front of her trying to tackle the Pokémon. Ekans recoiled by hitting Vulpix into a tree with his tale. Maya was going to scream for Vulpix when a voice yelled, "Bayleef! Use Razor Leaf!" Maya grabbed the flashlight and saw the wild Ekans get hit by the Razor Leafs and flee the area.

She scooped Vulpix into her left arm, holding her tight. "Hey are you okay?" the voice said. She shined the flashlight down at a pair of sneakers then looked up to see a shadowy figure of a boy, holding his hand out to her.

She grabbed it and let him pull her up to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem. You know how dangerous these woods can be at night?"

"Yeah. I—I got lost."

She could hear his little chuckle. "Well come with me. You were almost there. The next town is just a couple miles away."

She followed behind the strange boy and his Bayleef through the woods, exiting out into the now moonlight. He was even taller than she thought with messy dark hair. "Okay, Bayleef thanks for your help." He returned Bayleef to his Pokéball and he turned around to face her and she could see his whole face now. She found him rather cute, making her have to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "I'm Zig by the way."

She hesitated to respond. "Uh…I'm Maya. Thank you. Who knows how long it would have taken me to get out of those woods."

"I bet you would have figured it out eventually."

They started walking again, Maya now being able to see the town's lights that they were coming up to. "So what were you doing in the woods so late then?" Maya asked.

"Oh. Well I'm a Pokémon trainer. And I was hoping I'd be able to catch some new interesting Pokémon wandering in there at night."

"Find anything?"

"Nope. Not really. Other than a bunch of HootHoots and Zubats and the Ekans."

"What a shame. Well you know I'm a trainer too. I'm a newbie, but eager to start my adventure," Maya said giddily which made him stir up another chuckle.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I know, I should have started when I was ten. But my sister wouldn't let me."

"Better late than never, right?" He smiled down at her as they entered the well-lit city.

"Right!" She grinned in return, when suddenly there was a loud growling. She looked down thinking it might have been Vulpix, before realizing it was her own stomach.

Zig laughed and grabbed her hand. "C'mon. There's a cafeteria in the Pokémon Center. We can drop off our Pokémon and get something to eat. On me." He started to fasten is pace to guide her down a road toward the Pokémon Center, as she followed behind him trying to stop blushing.

They ran into the Pokémon Center, Maya slowing down once he let go of her hand to survey the giant Center. Recalling the one at home just being a small little nook in her town for the local Pokémon people have and the occasional trainer that came through to battle Katie, and regularly helps out Professor Simpson. Otherwise Nurse Oh usually did house visits, so she didn't need that big of a Center. Nothing this vast.

She met up aside Zig at the counter when Maya let out a gasp, "Nurse Oh! What are you doing here?"

A big smile grew on her face. "I'm always here. You must be talking about my sister. We're all Nurses!" She turned a picture frame showing at least ten Nurse Oh's in it.

"Oh…that would make more sense." Maya was confused, stepping back a bit.

Zig handed over four Pokéballs to Nurse Oh who set them in a tray, each Pokéball being set in a cushioned slot. "You should have her look at your Vulpix too. That hit she took looked pretty bad."

Maya nodded, picking Vulpix up to hug her real quick before handing her over to Nurse Oh. Vulpix recognized her face and didn't struggle like usual. Maya started to consider why it would make sense for all Pokémon nurses to look alike; for the Pokémon.

Zig and Maya retired to the cafeteria, eating as they waited for Nurse Oh to get back with their Pokémon. Zig stirred his soup when he asked, "So, why'd your sister keep you from being a trainer?"

Maya froze with a bit of spaghetti sticking out of her mouth. She tried to gobble it up fast so she could talk, wiping the sauce from her lips as she started to respond, "My sister Katie is the gym leader, and she wanted me to carry on and be co-gym leader."

"And you don't want to be?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather get the satisfaction of _beating _a powerful gym leader rather than _being _one."

"Makes sense." He nodded slurping from his spoonful of soup again.

"You seem to be the only one." He lifts his head expressing interest in what she's saying. "Everyone thinks it's weird that I'd rather be a trainer than a gym leader. Something about a lot of trainers want to be gym leaders. That it's like taking five steps back or something."

"I would never want to be a gym leader. I enjoy being able to travel wherever I want, and battle whomever I want. Being a trainer is a sense of freedom," Zig replied.

"Exactly! That's what I'm most excited for. I just…I don't know how to even get started." She pushed the noodles on her plate around, not eating any. Staring down at it drearily.

Right before Zig was about to respond. Nurse Oh strolled by with a cart full of Pokéballs and Vulpix sitting on it, with a stance as if she thought was queen of the whole damn place. It made Maya smile and then Vulpix jumped on her, licking her cheek before starting to eat off of her plate. Zig thanked Nurse Oh after collecting his Pokéballs. Once she was gone he watched Maya now smiling at Vulpix eating away the rest of her dinner. "Would you—like to join me?"

"Huh?"

"Traveling alone can get pretty lonely. And as a newbie, you want to be with someone who can teach you the ropes. I'd love to have someone to travel with." Maya just stared as he spoke. "So, what do you say?"

She nodded excitedly with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**So…that was the first chapter of my Pokémon/Degrassi Crossover. What do you all think? If you actually like it and would like me to continue, please leave me a review so I know. I'd really appreciate it. :) **

**If you want to know the kind of things that would come up if I continue will be Zig and Maya starting their adventure, Maya catching her first Pokémon, Meeting some new faces (*cough* one has already been referenced in this chapter *cough*), and maybe some villains too. **

**So Please don't forget to review and let me know if I should continue or not. Love you all! ~Eli :*(^_^)**


End file.
